


Part of the Process

by CalamityRobin



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sickfic, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityRobin/pseuds/CalamityRobin
Summary: Hilda and Caspar enjoy the snow at Garreg Mach.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Kudos: 6





	Part of the Process

It was the coldest day of winter so far at Garreg Mach and it was snowing for the first time that year. Most people were bundled up inside their rooms after class- but not Caspar. He was currently outside in the snow with only a tank top and a pair of shorts. Hilda, on the other hand, was currently in the dining hall enjoying a hot glass of cocoa as she was bundled up in a jacket, scarf, and mittens. Once she had finished her hot cocoa, she decided to stroll down past the classrooms on her way back to her room. She was humming a little tune as she wrapped her scarf around her shoulders to keep herself warm. It was then that she saw Caspar sprawled out on the ground making a snow angel in shorts that she stopped humming and froze in her tracks. 

“What do you think you are doing?” She asked, shocked. 

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Caspar asked back with a laugh. 

“It looks like you’re trying to die of hypothermia!”

“Nah, I’m only having some fun Hilda! Why don’t you join me?”

“No thank you! Not in a million years! I’m already cold enough when its sunny outside, much less snowing.”

“It's your loss then!” Caspar exclaimed, jumping up from him snow angle onto his knees and forming a large ball of snow. “If you won’t make a snow angel with me, can you at least go back to the dining hall and grab me some supplies for my snowman? I’m thinking I’ll need a carrot for the nose and three little potatoes for the buttons! I can find two stick around here for the arms!” 

“If you think I’m going to help you with your childish games, then you are wrong- because I’ll be the first one to tell you I told you so when you get sick.” 

“Please Hilda!” Caspar said elongating the e at the please. 

“Only if you put a jacket on while I’m gone.” 

“Deal!” Hilda grumbled as she headed back to the dining hall to get Caspar supplies for his snowman. That boy was something else, yet there was still something so charming about his childish ways. 

When she got back, he was done with two of three snowballs for the snowman… but he still wasn’t wearing a jacket. “I thought you said you were going to put on a jacket?”

“I was going to once I finish this part, I didn’t expect you to come back so fast.” He said, jumping up and grabbing the supplies out of Hilda’s hands. His nose, knees, and the tips of his fingers were bright red. “Plus, now that you are back, the quicker you help the finish the faster I can put on a jacket.”

“Fine.” Hilda said, rolling her eyes at him. She helped him stack the three snowballs of varying size on top of each other.

“Okay, now you take the potatoes and place them like buttons on the snowman. I’ll go grab the arms.” He said, handing Hilda the potatoes from the ground and heading over to the nearest tree. Little did Hilda know- he was climbing up the frozen dead tree trying to tear off two of the branches. He had managed to get one branch easily, but the second branch wasn’t coming off so easily, he was yanked on it with all his might.

Hilda had finished placing the potatoes when she heard a loud SNAP and Caspar yelling. She looked in the direction of the yell, Caspar was laying on the ground covered in snow and tree bark. “Caspar! Are you okay?” She exclaimed with worried. 

“I’m fine.” He tried to laugh off his fall. “It’s all just part of the process.” He said as he scratched his head. 

Hilda let out a laugh and held her hand out to him, “here let me help you up.” 

“Thanks Hildy!” He said grabbing her hand and hoisting himself up. “Look I’m fine!” He said as he grabbed his sticks off the ground along with two rocks for eyes and running back to his snowman. “Now Hilda, I’m gonna give you the honour of putting his nose on and he will be all done!” 

“Thank you Caspar.” She said with a slight curtsy taking the carrot from his hand and placing it on the snowman. The pair of them stood side by side looking at their creation. “I feel like it’s missing something.” 

“What do you mean? He’s perfect! Look at that nose!” 

“I have just the idea.” Hilda said, giving Caspar a nod before taking off her red scarf and wrapping it around the snowman’s neck. “All done.”

“It’s perfect!” Caspar gasped.

“Can we go inside and get you a jacket now? I’m freezing!” 

“O-Okay.” He said with a shiver now that he had stopped running around. The two walked side by side on the way back to Caspar’s room, they chatted about how it was nice to see snow at Garreg Mach and guessed what their classmates were doing right about now. Once they made it back to Caspar’s room, Hilda stopped outside the door as Caspar headed inside. “What are you doing?” He asked her. 

“It’s just your room and I don’t want to intrude on your personal space.” 

“Its fine, just come on and have a seat, you are freezing like you said!” 

“I guess.” Hilda said with hesitation before entering Caspar’s room. She took a seat at his desk chair, looking around at his belongings. Brawling gear was sprawled all around the room. His study books had been shoved in a corner like they had never been opened. This is exactly what she had expected of Caspar’s bedroom. Caspar, at this point, had opened his closet door and stepped behind the door, stripping off the wet clothes he was wearing them and throwing them on the floor at the foot of his bed. Though Hilda couldn’t see him changing, the thought of it brought a bright red blush to her face. She shook her head trying to get the thought of Caspar changing out of her head. They were just friends. Right? 

After a moment, Caspar emerged from behind his closet door wearing the white shirt and pants from his uniform, holding a jacket in his arms. “Happy now Hilda?” He said clearly picking on her. 

“Very.” She said, clearing her voice. 

“Want to go-” he paused lowering his head into the crevice of his elbow, “ACHOO!” He let out a loud sneeze that took the breath out of him. It took him a second to regain his breath. “Like I was saying, would you like to go to the- ACHOO!” He couldn’t finish his sentence without letting out another sneeze.

“Looks like you won’t be anywhere anytime soon.” Hilda said with a small laugh.

“But, I’m fine.” Caspar said quickly trying to hold in the small sneeze that followed. 

“I mean I don’t want to say I told you so, but I told you so. Either way, we had fun today, you just lay in bed and I’ll be right back.” Hilda quickly left the room and left the door propped open with one of Caspar’s brawling gloves. Caspar shook his head and decided to take his shirt off and put some pyjama bottoms on before laying in bed. By the time he laid down, Hilda had come back into the room. “Sit up!” She said. He just nodded his head and sat up against the backboard of his bed. Hilda’s face quickly turned red and she looked away as the sight of Caspar not wearing a shirt, but she couldn’t help but stare. It was only when Caspar let out a sneeze that Hilda snapped out of her trance. “Here. I brought you some soup.” She said, handing him the bowl and spoon pulling his desk chair closer to the bed so she could sit by him. 

“Thank you Hilda. I know I should have listened to you today.” 

“As you should always listen to me, but it’s okay. I’ve been told I’m pretty good at taking care of sick people. So just eat your soup and don’t worry about it. I’ll be here to take care of you.” She said with a smile before pressing a small kiss upon Caspar’s forehead. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He said smiling back.


End file.
